Levi Vs Ant-Man
Levi Ackerman of Attack On Titan (John1Thousand) takes on Ant-Man of Marvel Comics (BonBooker) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro In the middle of a dense forest outside of Wall Rose, Levi and his personal squad are racing through the trees on their horses. Levi leads the pack, until Petra races up beside him. Petra: Captain Levi, do you see that? Levi: Yes. The event the two refer to is a large number of tall trees on the horizon slowly toppling down, shaking the Earth as they land. Levi: I’ll take care of it. You guys go on ahead. Petra: But Captain... Levi: You know my record. Levi activates his ODM and shoots off into the canopy. Meanwhile, at the action site, it is indeed a titan struggling, but not against another titan. Scott: Woah, there. Easy, big guy. Scott, as giant man, blocks the Titan’s charge and throws it down again. Scott: You may be a big guy, but I’m not sensing a big brain. You ever gonna stop attacking me? The Titan roars, and gets up. Suddenly, with two slashes, its nape is carved out and it falls to the ground burning, leaving Levi in the air behind it. Scott: Holy hell! Levi shoots towards Scott, who barely shrinks back down to size before he gets cut. Levi passes overhead, and hops down to the ground curious. Levi: This... is new. Changing size... Scott: Who are you, some kind of giant slayer? Levi: Exactly. Unlike one of my associates, I don’t really like taking the unique specimens alive. One less problem for humanity to deal with. Scott: Oh shit. I am really sorry about what I think I’m going to have to do to you. FIGHT!!! 60 (Dark Skies, 0:12-0:41) Levi attacks Ant-Man with his blades, spinning around to gain momentum while slashing at the superhero. Scott, without weapons to defend himself, awkwardly ducks underneath and away from each strike, until he clicks his suit and shrinks to the size of an ant to avoid decapitation. Right away, he reverts to original size after taking a jump, and hits Levi in the chin with a reverse somersault kick. While Levi staggers, Scott shrinks again, and starts pummeling Levi’s face such that it appears he’s being beaten by an invisible force. Hopping up into the Captain’s hair, he grabs onto as many strands as he can and flips him around, slamming him face-first into the ground. 54 Scott lands on the ground and looks to see Levi’s comparatively giant body behind him. As he puts his hands on his hips in celebration, Levi suddenly grabs him with his fist and stands up. With a toss, Levi throws Scott down the field; midway through his flight, Scott reverts to his human size, just in time to get slammed in the stomach by Levi’s legs, the captain having used his ODM to catch up. Ant-Man hits the ground hard and Levi lands on top of him again, foot planted on the back of his head, and scrapes him against the ground while skidding to a stop. When almost still, Levi hops off and kicks Scott over onto his back, kicks him twice more to get him up into a sitting position, then places the dull edges of his blades in an X under his chest. Ripping them apart, Levi sends Scott flying into the air, and then chases after him with his ODM, spinning and slashing at repeatedly until the two hit the ground again; Scott rolls away heavily injured while Levi stands tall. 43 Ant-Man shrinks again and runs at Levi; the Captain’s keen eyes allow him to track and block Scott’s incoming kick with the back of his hand, but as he pushes him away, two ants come to Scott’s aid. They grab him by the arms and slingshot him out of the air back towards Levi, this time aiming towards his hips. Ripping two of Levi’s spare blades out of their compartments, he backflips away and challenges Levi. Levi rolls his eyes and obliges, slashing and duelling at the two seemingly-levitating blades. It doesn’t take long before one is knocked from Ant-Man’s hand, given the awkwardness of wielding two massive blades. Duel-gripping the second one, he makes a swing at Levi’s ankle, but the captain nonchalantly kicks it away and out of his adversary’s hands. 31 (Armoured Titan, 2:25-2:56) As the sword flies behind him into the air, Ant-Man turns and throws a blue disk at it; hitting it with perfect accuracy, the blade grows into a massive monolith of a sword, dwarfing a surprised Levi. Scott then runs up behind it and kicks it such that it begins to topple over; Levi uses his ODM gear to pull himself to the side just before he gets cut in two. His recovery is short lived when a massive foot nearly stomps down on him; Ant-Man has grown himself, becoming Giant-Man. Scott tries to repeatedly stomp down on Levi, missing him every time as the Scout zips through the trees. 23 As Levi barely avoids a swipe from Giant-Man’s hand, he shoots a grapple at a nearby tree and rockets towards it, slicing the trunk of another tree as he goes by it. The tree topples, and while Levi grapples himself into the canopy to gain height, Scott trips over the downed trunk and begins to fall onto his side. Putting his hand in front of his face to block the glare of the sun, Scott spots Levi flying down, spinning with his blades at the ready. Levi: Rest in peace. 16 Just as the giant hits the ground, Levi’s blades connect, and a massive cloud of dust rises then falls. Levi stands up, and looks at the ground; the body of Scott is nowhere to be found, and Levi sheathes his blades. Levi: Hmph. 12 Suddenly, the hooks on Levi’s ODM gear fire off into the distance, and the captain flies off against his will. Frantically gripping his gear’s controls, Levi grimaces as he tries to regain control. Levi: What the hell? Not now! Unknown to Levi, inside his gear and shrunk down to a miniscule size, Scott is tampering with the gears of the winch, disconnecting random bolts and tossing away any moving parts he can get his hands on. Spying a large bolt connecting two seams, he brushes his hands together. Scott: Let’s hope this thing isn’t important! 2'' Levi, still flying to the air, is caught off guard by the small explosion from his gear, snapping one of his wires. Careening out of control, he slams into the ground. 'K.O!!! Scott floats down on a leaf next to a badly bruised and bloodied Levi, and grows back to his original size. With a tap of his foot, he rolls Levi over and looks closer at the logo on his jacket. '''Scott: What’s this? Pym: He’s no Avenger, Scott, but you did just defeat a member of the Survey Corps. Scott: The whatnow? Pym: Cleanup, Scott, now! The scene fades to black, and then reopens, with Levi propped up against a tree. Slowly, he opens his eyes and takes in his state, before looking at a note set on his lap. It reads “Borrowing your gear to show to a friend. I. O. U. A swingy thingy.” Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Ant-Man! *Votes for the Winner: Ant-Man 10, Levi 4 *Votes for the method: KO 9, Death 1 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Ant Man's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees